The carburetion of a fuel is a very important process within the field of energy technology since no fuel can burn without first being vaporized. Ordinarily the carburetion takes place conjointly with the combustion itself. If the fuel is already in gaseous form the combustion apparatus can be made simpler and thereby cheaper.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,278, it is previously known to, in high compression combustion engines with multiple cylinders, regulate the air-fuel ratio in the combustion chamber of each cylinder to cope with ignition problems at high load, and to introduce to each cylinder a solution of hydrogen peroxide that is admixed to the air-fuel mixture in the combustion chamber.